Gift of the Phoenix
by Lady Anonyma
Summary: Happiness for the remaining Suzaku warriors was almost within reach, but a horrible accident leaves a memoryless Chichiri in Tauski's care. When a man must choose between a lifetime friend and true love . . . a story of hope.


**disclaimer**: If Fushigi Yuugi belonged to me then I wouldn't be a penniless student, ne? All hail Yuu Watashe the great creator of these lovable characters and mystical land.  
**  
warning**: This is a story mainly about hope, strength, and friendship. But it may wander into a little shounen ai. If anything offends, have the good sense to hit the back button.  
_  
^ hugs and kisses to teiaiel, my wonderful beta reader (she's not a bad fanfic authoress either) ^_  
  
  
  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Gift of the Phoenix  
  
~ * * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry boss . . . I really didn't mean to—"  
  
"How many **times **do I have ta drill it inta your dense lit'le heads? I'm **not **the boss anymore. Now _**scram**_!"  
  
The trees in the surrounding forest quaked and shook in fear of that low, rough voice. They knew the danger of being burned to the ground was looming ominously ahead.  
  
"Calm down Genrou, your really working yourself up . . ."  
  
"**You** were probably behind this whole . . . **thing**! Now if ya don't want Mei Chai to see you look'en like a roast chicken, you better get—"  
  
Before a certain skilled hand arrived in the vicinity of an infamous iron fan one dark-blue haired ex-bandit was hightailing his way through the forest undergrowth as fast as he could.  
  
This had **not **been a good day for Tauski.  
  
The sun had risen a little too early and way too hot for the red-haired seishi's liking. He had woken from a disturbing dream that carefully retracted itself from his memory the moment the sun's rays barged into his eyes. The ex-bandit wasn't known for morning pleasantries and the fact that he had promptly stubbed his toe when he stepped out of bed didn't improve his morning temperament. He finally decided a walk in the fresh air around his newly established farm would probably clear away the dark clouds floating around him.  
  
No. Such. Luck.  
  
Tauski promptly decided the gods were lined up against him. Who wouldn't when you found your **two **cows munching happily on your freshly planted rice shoots? The remainder of the morning was spent chasing the abominable creatures through the rice paddies, falling numerous times into the cold mud, and exercising a very extensive vocabulary of swear words. But bad luck didn't seem to stop there. Oh . . . no. It just had to be "lets play a prank on the old Boss" day.  
  
It had been seven years since the last appearance of the mikos. Kuto and Konan were finally allowed time to rebuild and coexist in a peaceful fashion. Tauski had tired of playing bandit. Because he was an honorable seishi, he could not fulfill all the obligations that job entailed. So he quietly retired and became a farmer in a nearby village. He didn't realize that this choice would lead to the whole band converting into farmers, blacksmiths, and law-abiding citizens. But it was a happy life, surrounded by his old friends as well as new ones made among the villagers. True, the harvests weren't always good and the work was hard. But to the seishi these little obstacles were trite and almost enjoyable to experience. He was finally living the happy life of an ordinary human being. Something he didn't realize was so wonderful until he had survived the pain and hardship the seishi had to endure.  
  
But as of right now, Tauski wished he could crawl into a hole and disappear for a day. He glared at the sopping pile of fabric that had been his favorite shirt five minutes ago. He felt very tired all of sudden, the energy born from frustration . . . and could it also be nervousness? . . . that coursed through his veins with each mishap suddenly vanished.  
  
_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel I should be somewhere doing something? Why do I feel that something isn't right?_  
  
With a growl the warrior turned farmer picked up his dripping clothes and headed toward his house.  
  
_If I don't hurry I'll be late for the Summer Festival. But judging by what has happened to me all day, it probably won't be a smart idea to go._  
  
  
****  
  
  
A few hours later found a freshly dressed Tauski (slightly tipsy too) surrounded by his bandit and village friends as they celebrated the summer sun and prospering crops. The town was decorated with multi-colored lanterns that threw soft rainbows on the dirt paths and wooden table surfaces. Little children giggled and flitted about between the shadows as the adults busied themselves eating, drinking, and dancing.  
_  
Wish the old gang were here to see this. All that we fought for, died for . . ._  
  
Tauski quickly jerked his head up. Where had these mellow thoughts come from? It had been seven years, how long and yet how short. Seven years had been enough to erase most of the war memories from the common people's mind. Seven years had been enough to allow Tauski to grow from a hotheaded teen into a more controlled man. But seven years had not been enough to erase the pain and loneliness that accompanied the loss of close friends.  
_  
Wonder what Chiri's up to. Been awhile since I've seen him. Come to think of it . . . two years. Boy do I miss him._  
  
It was on days like today that Tauski wished he hadn't decided to stop traveling with his old companion. The road had held untold of promise, adventure, and a way to forget about the painful past. He could spend all the time he wished in the quiet presence of his seishi brother. The silence but ever-present life force soothed him, and calmed him more than anything he had encountered. On a day like this Chichiri would have found a way to cheer him up, laugh at the gods' jokes, and lighten his mood. But who knew where his brother seishi was.  
_  
Come to think of it, he hasn't written for long time. Wonder what he's up to? Usually he sends a letter every few months. Hope he didn't run into a trouble._  
  
A small, crooked smile graced the young man's lips as his mind's eye wandered through old memories of the two of them. He was quite lost to the world until a disgruntled hand rapped sharply on his head.  
  
"Knock, knock. Who's there? Kouji. Kouji who? Genrou's buddy trying to make sure he's still alive."  
  
"What the—"  
  
"Earth to Genrou! What's up with ya?! Did you hear a thing Soji was sayin'?"  
  
"Eeehh . . ."  
  
An evil smirk suddenly pasted itself on Kouji's lips.  
  
"Well, since you weren't paying attention . . . you have to accept the dare!"  
  
"Hey! What—"  
  
"Oh, come on. We aren't asking you to fight the Seiryuu again, you just have to ask Jing Mei to dance."  
  
"WHAT??!?!!"  
  
A surge of bandits rushed to the other side of the table as a very red faced Tauski stood glowering at a cowering Kouji. Kouji probably was Tauski's oldest friend, he had known him since forever, but boy did he try Tauski's patience and temper sometimes.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve to tell me to do that, especially after what you and Koyjiko did to me this afternoon." Tauski's hand wandered dangerously close to his tessen.  
  
"Well . . . if you don't do it, then maybe I should tell Jing Mei what hap—"  
  
The rest of Kouji's threat was effectively silenced by Tauski's hand. Jing Mei was a very sweet village girl that had helped Tauski in times of need when he had first become a farmer. If she hadn't taught him to cook, clean, and sew Tauski didn't know how he would have survived the first winter. The bandits were constantly laughing at him though, telling him of how wonderful a wife she would make. Tauski didn't need a wife. At least . . . that was what he thought. And she **really **didn't need to know why his favorite shirt was a sopping mess of rags.  
  
"Uhhhmm . . . Mr. Tauski, uh, you might want to remove your hand before Mr. Kouji suffocates."  
  
Speak. Of. The. Devil.  
  
"What's wrong?" queried the same timid but silky voice.  
  
Oh why, oh why couldn't Suzaku have some mercy? Tauski knew the bandits behind him were splitting at the seams with suppressed laughter. He could feel his face turn beet red and the tickling sensation on his hand told him that Kouji was sharing the general mirth.  
  
"N . . .nothing . . ." he stammered.  
  
Jing Mei raised one elegant eyebrow and then tossed her little head so that the breeze caught black silken strands.  
  
"Really . . . ?"  
  
"W . . . would ya like to . . . dance?" Tauski was now at the end of his tether. He rushed headlong into the dare, anything to get away from this pack of drunken, laughing devils.  
  
Those almond shaped eyes widened for a brief second as slender hands rose to a small mouth framed with pink lips. The surprise was evident, in the sudden tension that pulled the slender body tightly together. But it wasn't tainted with aversion. A pretty flush graced that petite nose and long black lashes veiled the eyes in bashfulness. Without a second thought, Tauski grabbed those delicate hands and whirled onto the dance floor. It was at times like these, when Jing Mei's face was half shrouded in shadow, that Tauski could see her as a beautiful young woman, one with a haunting resemblance to his miko. The sensation of whirling to the music caught Tauski up in a wave of exhilaration, joy, but also . . . strangely . . . longing.  
  
_I wish Chichiri were here._  
  
That was the last coherent thought that formed in Tauski's mind. Seconds later, his nerves were assaulted with a searing pain that left him breathless. He clutched hard on those little hands eliciting a half-strangled scream from their owner. He was now on the floor, clutching his chest, oblivious to the people crowded around him in concern.  
  
"No . . . no . . . it can't be . . ."  
  
  
  
  
**a/n**: Am I evil or what? Hehehe…sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Actually, this is probably a horrible fic and I should discontinue. Please let me know by reviewing! It's my first fic, so I really don't know if I'm doing this correctly.  
  



End file.
